bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krika Reviews
Review 1 By -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros *Lots of new pieces *Can reach an astonishing 27cm at full hight! Cons * When neck wobbles, so does Nynrah Ghostblaster as they are on the same connector. * Spikes: not the same white as his body, look unprofessional. * Matoran limbs * Doesn't seem to fit the character in the story. Overall Krika looks like a mutant, yet is the only Makuta Mistika who isn't so mutant that they look bad, he is the only one that looks mutated and good and that is hard to do! 8.5/10 Get him! Review 2 --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! *(I don't own Krika, one of my cousins has him. I've played with Krika, so I know the pros and cons) Pros *Looks too cool!!!!! *New pieces *Very tall *Structure of limb kind of things *New mask *Nynrah Ghostblaster Cons *Front spike kind of things fall of easily *Spike colours- Seem florescent, don't match his body colour; Red should have been brighter *Wobbly- Krika's quite wobbly! *Short legs Overview If you're looking for good looking ones, buy him now!!!! 8.5/10 Review 3 --Abc8920 18:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Krika was one of the seven makuta sent to Karda Nui to kill the toa nuva after they awoke Mata Nui. He was the first to enter the swamp of secrets, and the most mutated. Let's see how the mutation made well of his set! Pros *New chest armour. *Awesome mask, fits well with the color scheme. *Although he doesn't have feet, he stands tall and well. *Spikes are cool. *Niriah ghost blaster is fun. *Cool look. He looks mutated but awesome at the same time. *Color scheme. Cons *He has the matoran limbs. *He can't rise his two front blades at the same time without falling. Final thoughts Definitly Krika is the best makuta mistika. He is mutated but looks cool, with those spikes. I recomend to you to buy Krika, and now more because his price is cheaper than in 08. Review 4 by Makuta Mutran 12:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Long, pointed Kanohi Crast * He looks like a skeleton insect * Krika walks on all fours Cons * Head wobbles * Inarticulate limbs Summary Krika is my favorite Mistika Makuta set. He has partially transparent parts, which adds to the fact that you supposedly can't see him until you are right in front of him. He looks a little like a walking stick. A ghostly, spiky walking stick. 9/10 Review 5 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' (TBW Rollbacker/BRW Rollbacker) 22:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Pale color cheme gives a creepy appearance * Red eyes * Cool spiked limbs that make him look like an insect * Good Kanohi Cons * Doesn't really look like a Makuta * Nynrah Ghostblaster is odly positioned on back * Does not have any weapons. Overall A good set but doesn't compare next to Gorast and Krika. 7/10 Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets